A voice activity detector is a device which is supplied with a signal with the object of detecting periods of speech, or periods containing only noise. Although the present invention is not limited thereto, one application of particular interest for such detectors is in mobile radio telephone systems where the knowledge as to the presence or otherwise of speech can be used and exploited by a speech coder to improve the efficient utilisation of radio spectrum, and where also the noise level (from a vehicle-mounted unit) is likely to be high.
The essence of voice activity detection is to locate a measure which differs appreciably between speech and non-speech periods. In apparatus which includes a speech coder, a number of parameters are readily available from one or other stage of the coder, and it is therefore desirable to economise on processing needed by utilising some such parameter. In many environments, the main noise sources occur in known defined areas of the frequency spectrum. For example, in a moving car much of the noise (e.g., engine noise) is concentrated in the low frequency regions of the spectrum. Where such knowledge of the spectral position of noise is available, it is desirable to base the decision as to whether speech is present or absent upon measurements taken from that portion of the spectrum which contains relatively little noise. It would, of course, be possible in practice to pre-filter the signal before analysing to detect speech activity, but where the voice activity detector follows the output of a speech coder, prefiltering would distort the voice signal to be coded.